Magi: The Hope of Magic!
by Mili-Of-Alistya
Summary: Mili et Namina habite dans une petite cabane, mais un matin, Mili le sens, il est tout près... Son maître est tout près!
1. Chapter 1

Le début de cette fanfic se situe vers l'épisode 21 de Magi : The Labyrinthe Of Magic !

Je vous présente donc… Magi : The Hope Of Magic !

PS : Aladdin s'écrira Allajine, comme à la prononciation Japonaise.

...

?: *pense : Je le sens… Il est la… Maître, Attendez moi !*

?: Mili-chan, réveille toi.

Mili : *pense : Je le sens…*

?: Bon ben…. REVEILLE TOIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mili : *se réveille* HEIN QUOI ? O.O *se rend compte* Ah ! Namina-san, Ohayo ^^

Namina : Tu en as mis du temps !

Mili : Namina-san *la regarde, sérieuse*

Namina : Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Mili : Je le sens ! Il est pas loin !

Namina : Qu-Quoi ?!

Mili se leva, s'habilla et pris ses affaires, commença à sortir de la petite cabane, et regarda Namina.

Mili : Alors, tu viens ?

Namina soupira, pris ses affaires et la rejoins.

Après quelque minutes de marche, elle arrivèrent vers le donjon.

Namina : Tu n'est pas sérieuse la ?

Mili : Si ! ^^

Les jeunes filles rentrèrent, elles virent plein de petite maisons avec de mignon petit habitant

Mili : Kawaii *^*

Namina : C'est pas le moment, regarde plutôt la, une porte !

Namina rentra dans une porte bleu avec Mili, puis une porte mulicolor. Quand elles arrivèrent, un ours les attendaits.

Ours : Donnait moi du miel.

Mili : Tiens *lui donne un pot de miel* Bon ben *ouvre une autre porte* On y va °w° '

Namina resta bouche-bée par la nonchalance de sa coéquipière, elle soupira, sourit et la rejoignit

Elles étaient rentrer dans un potager.

Mili : Sérieusement ? °w°

Namina regarda Mili.

Mili : Bon ben… Il est par la *désigne une autre porte*

Les jeunes filles rentrèrent dans une nouvelle salles ou c'était un peu la foire.

Mili : Ils sont passé par la °^°

Mili soupira, et alla jusqu'à l'autre porte avec Namina tranquillou.

Puis atterrir dans un couloir, Mili ce concentra, puis dit :

Mili : Il est la ! *pointe une autre porte*

Elles rentrèrent, vit un carnage et entendirent des voix, elles se cachèrent.

Mili : *chuchote* C'est lui.

Namina : *chuchote* le blond ou le gamin.

Mili : *chuchote* Le gamin

Namina : *chuchote* Ah, ok, écoutons.

Ali-Baba : (Pas besoin de vous le cachez n'est-ce pas ? xD) Il semble vouloir prendre ses responsabilités pour beaucoup de choses, c'est une sorte de Frustrations

Allajine : Allons y, Ali-Baba-kun, Mor-san et Hakurryu onii-san nous attendent.

Mili : *chuchote* Mon maître est trop mimi *^*

Namina : *chuchote* J'préfère le blond x)

Elles les suivirent, puis virent qu'ils retrouvèrent une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux rose/rouge et un garçon dans les vapes.

Namina : On fait quoi ?

Mili : On attend.

Elles virent d'abord le brun pleurer, puis le blond, puis ils se réconcilièrent, bref, elles s'en fichaient.

La troupe allèrent ensuite dans une salle avec un grand escalier.

Namina : On devrait leur dirent qu'on est la, tu ne pense pas

Mili : Non °w°

Après quelque temps, ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle, verte, avec des trous, et un faux Djinn fit son apparition.

Mili : On va devoir bientôt y allez.

Namina : Je vois…

Alors que les individus tomber, Mili réagis.

Mili : Tue le faux Djinn !

Namina fit apparaître un sceptre et combattis le Faux Djinn.

Mili brilla…

Namina : Mili !

Mili : Je n'y arrive pas.. . Namina, mon maître va mourir *pleure* Il faut qu'on me donne un ordre, je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie…

Quand tout à coups, ils revinrent, volant grâce à la fille aux cheveux rose.

Quand tout à coup le faux Djinn mourra dans les flammes.

Les trois garçons crièrent « Morgiana ! »

Mili et Namina retourna se cacher.

Namina : Ne croit tu pas qu'il faut se montrer ?

Mili : Mais… J'ai peur…

Après quelque temps, ils partirent, ouvrit une porte, et un grand combat arriva, mais, Mili n'approchait toujours pas, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait tout arranger, tout arrêter… Mais elle avait peur, et si Allajine ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Mais petit à petit, le ciel s'éclairci, après un combat acharnée, Ali-Baba et Allajine était maintenant a terre, main dans la main, brillant d'une lumière jaunis…

Ensuite, tout le monde commença à rentrer, Mili et Namina écouter la discutions de Allajine et Ali-Baba.

Namina : Va lui demander.

Mili : Tu… Tu est sûre ?

Namina : Oui ^^ *la pousse*

Mili, poussais un peu trop fort, se cogna contre Allajine.

Mili : Je… euh… Excuser moi…

Allajine : Ce n'est rien !

Allajine fit un grand sourire, et Mili se retrouva rouge.

Mili : Est-est-ce que je... je peux…

Allajine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Mili : Vous… embrasser ?

Ali-Baba et Allajine venait de rougir, ce regardant tout les deux , ce lançant un regard interrogateur.

Namina : Ah ! Excuser la ! En faite~ Elle voulait vous demander si… Elle pouvait devenir votre familier ^^

Allajine : Familier ?

Namina : Sorte d'esclave, à ce que j'ai compris °-°

Mili : Tu raconte n'importe quoi! Un familier, c'est une créature magique qui suit son maître partout, le protège et obéis à ses ordres °3°

Namina : Mouais =.=

Mili : Je vous en supplie, je vous ais tant attendu, Maître !

Allajine eu un temps de réflexion, ou plutôt de mort ?

Allajine : Heu… Comme tu veux?

Mili eut un grand sourire, puis embrassa Allajine (oui, sur la bouche U_U) et un sceau apparu, puis disparu.

Namina : Ta-Da ! ^^ Vous avait un Familier ! Vous pouvait lui demander TOUT ce que vous voulait !

Mili : Namina-san, tu à un ton d'ironie ^^ '

Namina : Désolé, mais vous allait nous avoir sur le dos à partir de maintenant 8D

Mili : Nous allons rester à vos côté et ce battre !

Allajine souria, et Ali-Baba regarda la scène, elles étaient en train de leur dirent qu'elles les rejoins ?! O.O

...

Premier chapitre que je poste ici, désolé si je fait des fautes normalement je vérifie T^T

En tout cas il y aura plusieurs saison, celle-ci est la première ^^

Sinon j'ai déjà 8 chapitres d'écrit, j'ai mis du temps avant de me mettre à écrire ici, c'est "Sept ans de trop" de Akunoko qui est une très belle fanfic qui m'inspire même si nos deux histoire sont... très différente!

J'espère en tout cas que mes fanfics vous plairont.

N'oublier pas que les personnages du manga Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic appartient à Shinobu Ohtaka et pas à moi.

Mili m'appartiens et Namina appartiens à ma meilleur amie: Shitsumi!

A bientôt ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Récapitulatif : Après avoir suivi Allajine et compagnie, elles rejoignirent le groupe, tout en sachant que, maintenant, Mili est le familier de Allajine !

…

Nous sommes maintenant dans le palais de Sindoria

Sinbad : Qui-est-ce ?

Namina : Je suis Namina, et elle *montre Mili* C'est Mili !

Mili : Enchanté !

Allajine : Hum, elles vont être avec nous à présent °w°

Ali-Baba : H-Hum O.O

Morgiana: D'ailleurs, Mili, quand tu a embrassée Allajine sa à fait une drôle de lumière.

Sinbad : Embrasser ?

Ali-Baba : Mili a embrassée Allajine.

Sinbad : Ah…. Et donc, cette fameuse lumière ?

Mili : Ah ! Je l'ai pas vraiment embrassé / J'ai pactisée avec lui, pas pareil U_U

Sinbad : Pactiser ?

Namina : Allajine est devenue son maître en gros.

Allajine : Je n'ai toujours pas compris d'ailleurs.

Namina : En gros c'est ton esclave U_U

Mili : Familier ! Nuance UwU

Namina : Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais une personne qui obéis à doigt et à l'œil, soumis, pour moi c'est un esclave.

Allajine : Mais je veux esclavager personne moi 'O'

Mili : Un familier est une créature magique, ce que je suis donc, et il est normale, naturelle, chez moi, d'obéir au désire de mon maître.

Namina : Sauf que tu peux rien faire si il te le demande pas, je me trompe ?

Mili : Je…

Namina : Arrêtons cette discutions, je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi.

Namina et Mili se regardèrent longuement, et détournèrent les yeux…

Namina : Passons.

Allajine : *ventre qui gronde* J'ai faim… Et si on allait manger ? ^^

Mili : Voulais-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ? :3

Hakuryuu : Je vais préparer le dinez ^^

Hakuryuu partit préparé le dinez.

Mili : Nyu…

Allajine : Mili, tout va bien ? ^^

Mili : Oui Maître ^^

Allajine : Maître ? Appelle moi Allajine ^^

Mili : Je…

Allajine la regarda.

Mili : O-Oui, A-Allajine ./.

Allajine sourit et lui caresse le haut de sa tête, Mili rougis.

Mili : *regarde Namina* Namina-Chan ?

Namina : Viens *prend Mili et l'emmène* Ce Allajine, c'est pas n'importe qui !

Mili : Comment ca ?

Namina et Mili discutèrent pendant longtemps, jusqu'à que Hakuryuu revient avec la nourriture.

Ali-Baba : *chuchote à Allajine* Je me demande de quoi elles ont parlé.

Allajine : J'en sais rien…

Morgiana : Moi aussi ça m'intéresse…

Namina : Hmmmm ! Trop bon ! Hakuryuu, c'est vraiment toi qui a fait tout ça ? *^*

Mili : J'aurais pu faire mieux pour Allajine-sama °3°

Namina : *rit* J'en doute pas !

Mili : Dite ! Et si après on allaient tous se balader ? ^^

Allajine : Bonne idée ! Dite, on y va ? 8D

Sinbad : Finissaient de manger au moins ! ^^

Tous /Mili: Oui ! / Aye !

Tous (sauf Namina) : Aye ?

Namina : Elle fait sa à chaque fois UwU En gros, elle dit « Oui ! »

Tous : Ah, ok °w° '

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, ils allèrent se balader, ils traversèrent la ville, souriant, riant !

Mili : Allajine-sama ! Regardait ! Ce chat à beaucoup de poils ! xD

Allajine : Ah ! Tu à raison xD

~Plus tard~

Namina : C'est quoi ? *A un caleçon sexy dans les mains*

Ali-Baba : Touche pas à sa /

Namina : Pourquoi ? °-°

Ali-Baba : C'est… Quelque chose qu'une fille ne doit pas toucher ! /

Morgiana : *prend le caleçon* Qu'elle objet étrange !

Hakuryuu : Morgiana-domo, ne touchait pas à sa /

Allajine : Ah ! Un caleçon ! 8D

Morgiana lacha d'un coup le caleçon puis rougit.

Morgiana/Namina : Ah, ok O/O

Mili: Sa ressemble à un string xD

Allajine : J'en avais jamais vue des comme sa 8D

Ali-Baba : *pousse Allajine et Mili tout en marchant* Allons ailleurs ./.

…

Allajine et Mili était sur le tapis volant.

Mili : Coucou les gens xD

Allajine : Tu à l'air de beaucoup t'amuser !

Mili : J'adore ce tapis ! ^^

Ali-Baba : Redescendait O

Allajine : Non :P

Mili : Tu ne nous attraperas pas !

Ali-Baba : Rendez-moi ma dague O

Mili : Viens nous chercher, si tu l'ose ! :P

Ali-Baba : J'arrive ! Morgiana, aide moi !

Morgiana propulse Ali-Baba, qui atterrit sur le tapis volant et reprit sa dague, tirant la langue, tout le monde se mit à rire.

….

Puis, ils allèrent tous près de la mer.

Quand tout à coup, une grande créature marine débarqua.

Mili : Allajine-sama, voulait vous que je l'extermine ? °w°

Allajine : Si tu veux ^^'

Mili pris son arc et ses flèches, et tira.

Mili : Namina, vas-y ! ^^

Namina : Raitoningu, prête-moi ta force !

Un sceptre fit son apparition et Namina sauta sur le monstre.

Mili : Dorumiëru no ya ! (Flèche de Lumière) *tire sur le monstre*

Le monstre marin fut anéanti en quelque seconde.

Mili : TA-DA ^^

Namina : Tu à super bien visée !

Mili : C'est normale UwU

Allajine : WAW ! C'était génial *^*

Mili : Merci Allajine-Sama ! ^^

Ali-Baba : Namina, tu es une conquérante de donjon ?

Namina : Wep ! ^^

Ali-Baba : Tu y es allez avec un Magi ?

Namina : Magi ? Non, juste Mili et moi ^^ Même si j'avoue que Mili à un peu tout fait °3°

Mili : C'est faux sa O Tu à beaucoup fait ^^

Namina : Mouais…

Mili : J'ai juste aidé pour les combats, le reste je t'ai laissé te débrouiller ^^

Namina : *rit* Aye Aye ^^

Allajine : Vous allait l'air de faire une bonne équipe ^^

Mili : Aye ! *^*

Namina : La meilleur même ^^

Ali-Baba : Ah… Je vois.

Morgiana : Vous êtes forte ! *^*

Mili : Si vous l'ditent ! ^^

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un applaudir derrière eux, c'était Sinbad.

Sinbad : Vous êtes très forte, tu es une conquérante de donjon, ton élément est la foudre à ce que j'ai vue .

Namina : Oui, Raitoningu contrôle les éclairs.

Mili : Ça me fait penser à Zeus moi ! ^^

Tous : *regarde Mili* Zeus ?

Mili : Laisser tomber =.='

Namina : Tu dis des trucs des fois =.=

Mili : Sa sort tout seul °3°

Sinbad : *pense : Il va falloir que je les surveille… Et de très près !*


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours c'était passé, tout ceux passé bien, Mili avait d'ailleurs tendance à squatté le lit de Allajine, ce qui faisait qu'ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs.

Mais Mili avait remarqué, que entre Ali-Baba et Namina, ils se passaient quelque chose … Seulement, Elle n'avait pas le temps, et partait souvent du château, personne ne savait où elle allait, mystère et boule de gum !

Allajine : Na-Chan (Namina), elle va ou Mili ?

Namina : J'en sais rien, même avant qu'on vous rencontre elle faisait sa.

Sinbad : Tiens, dit moi Namina.

Namina : Oui ?

Sinbad : Tu as dit que Mili t'avait aidée à conquérir le labyrinthe n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourtant ce n'est pas un Magi.

Namina : Non, ce n'est pas un Magi, mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'a aidé !

Allajine : Mais elle a fait quoi ?

Namina : Allajine, c'est une mage, donc ne t'inquiète pas, vous cherchais trop loin, Mili n'est pas si puissante que sa… Enfin…. Je crois…

Allajine : Comment ça, tu crois ?

Namina : Je n'en sais rien… Quand je te vois t'entrainer, tu utilises une toute autre sorte de magie que Mili, puis elle ne dit jamais rien d'elle…

Sinbad : Tu ne connais pas son passé ?

Namina : Non, je n'en sais rien, elle m'a jamais rien dit, quoique… si, une fois elle m'a parlé de sa mère.

Allajine : Raconte !

Namina : Apparemment, sa mère était très puissante, aimait de tous, elle était gentille, douce….

Sinbad : Une mère parfaite…

Namina : Mais si sa mère était si parfaite que ça, comment ça se fait que Mili c'est retrouvée esclave ?

Sinbad : Ah… C'est vraie, tu nous avais racontait qu'elle était esclave et que vous vous êtes enfuis toute les deux.

Allajine : Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'elle raconte souvent des trucs bizarres °^°

Namina : Pareil, elle fait ça tout le temps !

Un grand silence fit place dans la salle, ils se turent, et retournèrent à leur occupation… Mais faisons un pas dans le temps, le soir, Mili n'était toujours pas rentrée, Namina s'inquiétait, d'habitude elle rentrait vers l'après-midi…

Namina était dans le sable, regardant au loin, attendant que Mili rentre…

Ali-Baba : Tout va bien ?

Namina : Non…

Ali-Baba : Elle est toujours pas rentré c'est ça ?

Namina : Hum…

Ali-Baba : Viens-la… Et repose-toi…

Ali-Baba pris Namina dans ses bras, l'enlaçant maintenant d'une douce chaleur, Namina se calma, puis souriais au contact de l'être qu'elle aimait…

Puis, ils entendirent quelqu'un chanter, un chant triste, mélancolique…

Namina : C'est triste…

Ali-baba : Ouais…

Ils restèrent comme ça, s'enlaçant…

Namina : Faudrait leur dire.

Ali-Baba : Hum…

Namina releva la tête, regardant Ali-Baba tendrement.

Ali-Baba : Namina…

Doucement, Ali-Baba posa ses lèvres sur celle de Namina…

Ali-Baba : Je t'aime *souris*

Namina : Moi aussi… Je t'aime ! *grand sourire*

Ali-Baba : On rentre ? Ils doivent nous cherchaient.

Namina : Ouaip !

Ali-Baba et Namina se lâchèrent, puis rentrèrent.

Allajine : Na-Chan ! Mili n'est toujours pas rentré ?

Namina : Non…

?: DING DONG ! C'est moi~

Allajine: MILI! *lui sauté dessus*

Mili : Kawaii *^*

Mili enlaça Allajine en frottant sa joue contre la sienne, toute souriante.

Namina : Mili ! Tu étais ou ?

Mili : *toujours collé à Allajine* Je suis allez me promener 8D

Namina : Te promener ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Mili : Beh non °-° Mais tu sais j'ai une vie autre qu'ici U_U

Sinbad : Bon… Et si on allait à table, Hakuryuu a fait un bon repas !

Mili : Oki3

Ils allèrent tous manger, tout le monde restaient silencieux, regardant Allajine et Mili rire ensemble.

Allajine : D'ailleurs Mili, Na-chan a dit que t'a magie était différent de la mienne.

Mili : *regard noir à Namina* Ah bon ? Elle a dit ça ?

Allajine : Ouaip ! Tu veux bien me montrer ?

Mili : Allajine, je suis ton familier, je peux faire tout ce que tu veux3

Allajine : C'est vraie ? *O* Même un feu d'artifice ?

Mili ce leva, puis alla vers l'extérieur, tout le monde la suivirent, puis elle leva son doigts, et un grand feu d'artifice fit son apparition, à la fin, elle se tourna.

Mili : C'était comment ? ^^

Allajine : WAW *0*

Mili : On retourne manger ?

Tous : Euh… ouais.

Sinbad : *pense : elle cache quelque chose… Mais quoi ?*


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Mili eu du mal à se réveillé, et c'est Allajine qui dû la secouer.

Allajine : Mili ! Réveille-toi ! 'O'

Après plusieurs secousses, Mili se réveille, mais émerge encore…

Mili : mm…. La flemme…

Mili était en pyjama, ou plutôt en robe de chambre ^^'

Allajine pris doucement sa main et l'amène dans le jardin pour le petit déjeuner… Mais Mili, endormis, « tomba » sur Allajine, qui la tenait maintenant dans ses bras.

Les autres, regardant la scène, souriaient.

Sinbad : Ben alors les amoureux, on se fait des câlins dès le matin ?

Allajine rougis.

Allajine : N'im-n'importe quoi ./.

Mili vas à la table et s'assis.

Mili : mmmfff…. *pas réveillé* Fatigué…

Allajine va alors s'assoir à côté de Mili.

Le petit déjeunez ce passa bien.

Namina : Bon, on fait quoi ?

Mili : On fait un jeu ?

Ali-Baba : Lequel ?

Mili : hmmmm… Chiche, action ou vérité !

Allajine : Ouais !

Namina : Bon ben…

Hakuryuu : On commence ?

Morgiana : Moi ça me va !

Sinbad : Je peux jouer aussi ?

Mili : Bien sûre !

Ils se mirent tous en rond, assis par terre.

Mili : Le plus jeune commence ! Allajine, à toi ^^

Allajine : Ok ! Ali-Baba !

Ali-Baba : Oui ?

Allajine : Chiche, action, ou vérité ?

Ali-Baba : Action !

Allajine : *grand sourire tout content* Embrasse Namina ! ^O^

Ali-Baba se mit à rougir, puis, regarda tendrement Namina, se rapprocha, doucement… Puis l'embrassa ! Le baiser fini, Ali-Baba joua son tour.

Ali-Baba : Hakuryuu, chiche, action, ou vérité ?

Hakuryuu : Vérité !

Ali-Baba : Est tu amoureux de Morgiana ?

Hakuryuu devint rouge pivoine.

Hakuryuu : Ou… oui ./.

Morgiana devint aussi rouge qu'Hakuryuu…

Hakuryuu : *se racle la gorge* Allajine… Chiche, action, ou vérité ?

Allajine : Action !

Hakuryuu : hmmmm…. Dit à Mili : « Je t'aime » !

Allajine : *regarde Mili attentivement, se rapproche de son visage, sourit* Je t'aime ! ^w^

Mili fut tellement rouge qu'elle aurait pu battre une tomate !

Allajine : *se remet correctement à sa place* Sinbad ! Chiche, action ou vérité ?

Sinbad : Action !

Allajine : hmmmm…. Danse comme un poulpe x)

Sinbad se mit à danser comme un poulpe xD

Sinbad : *revient à sa place* Mili ! Chiche, action ou vérité ?

Mili : Vérité ! ^^

Sinbad : Comment t'est tu retrouver esclave ?

Il y eu un silence…

Mili : Ben… J'étais perdu dans le désert, je me suis évanouis, et TA-DA ! Je suis devenue esclave, voilà, c'est tout, rien de bien compliqué, j'ai juste pas eu de chance ^^ Bref, Morgiana~3 Chiche, action, ou vérité ?

Morgiana: Chiche.

Mili : Cap ou pas cap d'embrasser Hakuryuu3

Morgiana : Chiche ! *embrasse Hakuryuu* Voilà, Namina ! Chiche, action ou vérité ?

Namina : Vérité !

Morgiana : Toi et Ali-Baba, vous êtes ensemble ?

Namina eu un temps d'arrêt.

Namina : Comment tu…

Morgiana sourit.

Namina : *soupir* J'avoue j'avoue, on est ensemble… ./.

Mili : *saute de joie* YAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 8D Youhou youhou :3 Bouyacatcha ! *danse de la joie*

Namina : Ca-calme toi ! ./. D'ailleurs ! Mili, Chiche, action, ou vérité ?

Mili : Vérité~ :3

Namina : Est tu amoureuse de Allajine ?

Mili se stop net, rougis, puis joue avec ses doigts tout en regardant par terre.

Mili : C'est-à-dire… que… ./. Ou-Oui x/x

Allajine devint rouge tomate, puis attira Mili vers le bas (car Allajine était assis par terre et Mili debout) en lui tirant le bras, puis l'embrassa.

Tous : Oooooh~

Allajine : Moi aussi, Je t'aime ! ^O^


	5. Chapter 5

La relation entre Allajine et Mili ce passaient extrêmement bien ! Pareil pour Ali-Baba et Morgiana.

Mais passons~

Namina était en train de regarder le ciel étoilé.

Mili : Namina ?

Namina : Mili… Tu n'es pas comme nous n'est-ce pas ?

Mili : ….. Comment ça ?

Namina : T'a façon de parler, ta…. Magie, et le fait que je ne puisse pas faire « sa » sur toi.

Mili : Oh… Je vois…

Un silence de fer prit place pendant quelque seconde….

Mili : Si c'est toi je crois que je peux te le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Namina : Hum… *regarde Mili* On sera toujours ensemble après tout, n'est-ce pas ? *souris*

Mili : Hum ! *souris*

Mili se mit à côté de Namina et commença à tout déballer.

Namina : Je vois… Dans un sens je m'en doutais.

Mili : Namina… Tu… me déteste ?

Namina : QUOI ?! Bien sûre que non Mili ! Tu restes ma meilleure amie ! Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour ce genre de chose… seul ! Je suis là ! Je serais toujours là, d'accord ?

Namina étreint Mili, qui elle, versa toute les larmes de son corps, un grand poids à étaient enlevaient….

Quelque minute plus tard, le dinez sonna, et elles allèrent manger, discutant tranquillement.

Mais quand Mili vue Allajine, elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant.

Allajine : Mili ? °w° '

Mili : J'avais envie ^^

Allajine : Oki ^w^

Namina a était moins brutale et à embrassait Ali-Baba comme un couple NORMAL et non de taré.

Le repas se passa bien…. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Après le dinez, ils allèrent tous ensemble se promenaient.

Namina : Hé, hé, Mili, tu ne trouves pas que Hakuryuu et Morgiana vont bien ensemble ?

Mili : Non

Namina : Eh ?

Mili : Hakuryuu n'est pas destinée à Morgiana

Namina : Ah, et à qui ?

Mili fit un petit rire.

Mili : Tu verras~

Namina : *regard noir* Dit, le, moi _

Mili : OK OK O.O *lui dit à l'oreille*

Namina : Sa sens les histoires WTF *soupir*

Mili : Ben tant mieux, on les racontera à nos petits-enfants 8D

Namina : Cassos…. =.='

Mili : Et fière de l'être ^O^

Après quelque minute, Namina se sentit observer et se retourna, et vie une jeune fille plutôt mal caché les regardaient.

Namina : Mili

Mili : Oui ?

Namina : On nous suit ^^ '

Mili : Je parie que c'est une jolie châtaine aux yeux rouge ?

Namina : Comment tu…. Ah, j'ai compris =.= '

Mili : Laisse le destin faire son travail.

Namina : *sourire sadique* Et si on aidait le destin ?

Mili : *sourire sadique* On pense à la même chose ?

Namina : Oh que oui !

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent, regarde la jeune fille qui les regardait, se regarde, puis va la voir.

Mili : Salut~

Namina : Bonjour chère mademoiselle~

La jeune fille les regarde déconcertée et effrayais… En même temps… Nos deux héroïnes regardaient la jeune demoiselle de façon sadique….

Mili : Comment te nomme tu~ ?

Jeune fille : Ro-Rosa ….

Namina : Rorosa ? °-°

Rosa : Non ! Juste Rosa O

Namina : Ah 8D Je vois ^^ '

Les autres qui avaient remarquaient qu'elles étaient partit, vont voir ce qu'elles font.

Hakuryuu : Vous faite quoi ? °w°

Rosa se mit à rougir dès qu'elle vue Hakuryuu, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Mili et Namina !

Allajine : *voit Rosa* Bonjour ! Je suis Allajine !

Rosa : En-Enchantée !

Hakuryuu : Et moi je suis Hakuryuu ! ^^

Rosa : En-en-enchantée ! /

Morgiana : Je suis Morgiana !

Ali-Baba : Et moi Ali-Baba !

Namina : Namina.

Mili : Mili ! ^^

Rosa : Mmmmm….. Mili… Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnue °w°

Mili sourie.

Mili : Toi non plus, Rosa-Chan3

Bonus : Namina X Ali-Baba : Pour un baiser….

Ali-Baba était très occupé ce jour-là, il devait aider Sinbad à l'administration…

Délaissant un peu (Beaucoup) Namina, celle-ci se sentait seul, et alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'un baiser, on l'envoya bouler !

Namina du aller un peu partout dans le palais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Ali-Baba qui allait dans le bureau de Sinbad pour régler des détails.

Namina attrapa le vêtement d'Ali-Baba, qui lui se retourna.

Ali-Baba : Oui ?

Namina : Je veux un bisou °3° Tu sais que je t'ai cherchée partout ? :'(

Ali-Baba : Ah…. Désolé ma chérie, je dois aider Sinbad, donc je vais un peu partout…

Il eut un silence, puis Ali-Baba souri.

Ali-Baba : Mais je vais te donner un bisou, non, même deux bisous !

Ali-Baba embrassa doucement et tendrement Namina, puis la regarda tendrement, puis l'embrassa avec fougue.

Ali-Baba : Je t'aime…

Namina : Moi aussi ! Je t'aime ! ^/^

Puis Ali-Baba retourna à ses affaires !


	6. Chapter 6

~~Le soir, dans la chambre de Mili et Namina~~

« Dans un monde remplie de ténèbres, peut être une lumière viendra en ces jours ? »

C'était ce qu'elle a espéré…

« Cache toi, je t'en supplie…. »

C'était ce qu'elle m'a ordonné…

« J'ai peur…. »

C'était son sentiment….

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était sa question….

« Non… Je veux qu'elle vive…. »

C'était ce qu'elle à désiré de tout son cœur….

« Au revoir… Ma fille…»

C'était ses derniers mots…

Quand j'y pense, tout cela avait un sens… Je savais très bien que cela allait arrivait, depuis le début… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, dans ces terres qui n'est pourtant pas la mienne, je m'inquiète ?

Pour lui hein…. Mais que dois-je faire ? Je sais très bien qu'il arrivera à tout arrêter…. Mais mon cœur à mal, si je reste auprès de lui…

En faite, j'ai déjà changée son destin en le rencontrant… Allajine….. Je t'aime, mais je serais sûrement la cause de ta mort, et celle de tes proches…. Que Faire ? Que Faire ? Allajine, j'ai peur…. J'ai vraiment peur….

Non…. Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Mili se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps….

Mili : Faut que je trouve une solution….

Mili se leva et alla dehors, Allajine, qui passait par la, rejoint Mili.

Allajine : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Mili : Non… Je fais trop de cauchemars…

Allajine : …. Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars…

Mili prit Allajine dans ses bras.

Mili : Allajine….

Allajine retenu ses larmes.

Mili : Tu peux pleurer tu sais….

Allajine regarda Mili droit dans les yeux, puis pleura, Mili l'embrassa doucement, pour le réconforter…

Allajine : Tu à rêver de quoi ?

Mili : ….. De mon passé…

Allajine : Tu ne m'a jamais raconter ton passé…. Moi je t'ai tout dit °3°

Mili ria.

Mili : D'accord d'accord…. Mais déprime pas par la suite hein !

Allajine : Promis O

Mili et Allajine s'asseyait.

Mili : Voila…. Quand…. J'avais 3ans, ma mère fut violée… Elle m'avait enfermée dans l'armoire de la chambre quand ça c'est passé….

Allajine regarda Mili, choquée.

Mili : Puis, ma famille fut tuée par mon oncle. Je fus séquestrée pendant 3 ans, dans un lieu….. Tellement….

La jeune fille trembla, les yeux écarquillé, rien que de se rappeler ce cet enfer ne la déstabilisa.

Allajine : Cela dû être horrible !

Mili : Oh oui… Plus qu'on ne le croit, cet endroit était vraiment l'enfer… Je peux te le dire, rien que de me rappeler des cris des enfants et des femmes….

Allajine : Tu avais qu'elle âge quand tu t'es échappée de cet enfer ?

Mili : J'avais 8ans…

Allajine : Comment tu à fait ?

Mili : On m'a venue en aide….

Allajine : Qui ?

Mili : Désolé Allajine… Je ne peux pas te le dire….

Allajine baissa les yeux…. Triste… Et déçue.

Allajine : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire toute ces choses ? Toutes tes peurs, je veux les connaître ! Pouvoir te réconforter, pouvoir t'aider….

Mili : Or, tu ne le peux… Allajine….

Allajine était au bord des larmes, il l'aimait punaise ! Il veut être avec elle, la rendre heureuse, la faire rire, sourire…. Il ne veut que son bonheur….

Mili : Allajine….

Allajine : Oui ?

Mili : Je t'aime…. *prend sa main* mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible….

Allajine : Oui… Je le sais parfaitement…. Mais je ne veux pas que ce cauchemar ce réalise….

Mili : … Je fairais tout pour que sa se passe autrement….

Allajine : Tu à une solution ?

Mili : M'oublier… non, NOUS oublier, moi, Namina et Rosa, nous oublier toute les trois…

Allajine : Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, tu sais bien que je t'aime, que Ali-Baba aime Namina, et faut avouer que Hakuryuu à le béguin pour Rosa ^^ '

Mili : Je sais tout sa…

Allajine se tut.

Mili : Mais la magie règle tout… Allajine, ordonne-moi d'être libre…

Allajine : Et ne plus être avec toi ?! Jamais !

Mili : Mais non ! On se reverra….. On se reverra, Allajine…. *l'embrasse*

Allajine : Alors… Je t'ordonne d'être libre…. *pleure*

Mili : Merci, Allajine….

Allajine : Combien de temps nous reste t'il ?

Mili : Jusqu'à ton départ….

Allajine : Et si je ne pars jamais ?

Mili : ALLAJINE !

Allajine : Mais… ….. D'accord…

Mili le regarda avec colère, Allajine devait partir dans 2 mois, et pendant ces deux mois ils pouvaient être avec la femme qu'il aime, puis ensuite il l'oubliera à tout jamais…


	7. Chapter 7

Allajine était triste c'est temps si, mais profiter de tout le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Mili qui d'ailleurs, ne partait plus on ne sait ou…

Ils firent plein de sortie, firent des trucs en amoureux… Mais un malaise régnait entre nos deux tourtereaux tout de même…

Alors que Ali-Baba et Namina, eux, s'entendaient à merveille, et aucun malaise n'existaient…

Mais en parlant de couple, Hakuryuu et Rosa se rendirent compte de leur amour l'un pour l'autre et décidèrent de sortir ensemble….

Or, Morgiana restait tout seul et voulait donc un prince charmant elle aussi…

Mais cela allait-il arrivait ? En tout cas c'était ce qu'espérait Mili de tout son cœur, et d'ailleurs, elle l'aiderait s'il le faut.

En tout cas à cette instant nos cher héros préparaient leur départ, enfin… sauf l'un d'entre eux, et devinait qui c'est ?

Oui, à l'évidence ça ne peut qu'être Allajine, car il à peur de perdre celle qui l'aime pour toujours, il voudrait tant être avec elle pour l'éternité, Mili aussi d'ailleurs aimerait être avec Allajine mais tout ceci était impossible, mais passons plutôt au cas présent….

Allajine : Je ne suis pas motivé….

Ali-Baba : Ben, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui à décider de partir ?

Allajine : Si mais….

Allajine : Si mais ?

Allajine : C'est à propos de Mili… Je ne pourrais plus la voir après sa…

Ali-baba : Tu la reverras quand on sera rentré…

Allajine : Tu ne comprends pas…

Ali-Baba : Comment ça ?

Allajine : C'est plus grave que sa…

Ali-Baba : Comment ça ?

Allajine : …. Je… ne peux pas te le dire.

Ali-Baba : Allajine, ne somme nous pas ami ?

Allajine : Si….

Ali-Baba : Tu peux TOUT me dire

Allajine : …. Mili, Namina et Rosa vont disparaître de notre mémoire pour éviter que nous mourions tous…

Ali-Baba : Qu-QUOI ?!

Allajine : Mili et les autres ont changé notre destin.

Ali-Baba : Je… N'arrive plus à suivre je…

Allajine : Laisse…. Ali-Baba-kun

Les larmes d'Allajine monta, Ali-Baba prit alors Allajine dans ses bras pour le réconforter…

Ali-Baba : Ne t'inquiète pas….

Allajine : Nous allons les perdre… Ali-Baba-kun

Petit à petit, Ali-Baba se mit à pleurer lui aussi, et les deux jeunes gens pleurèrent ensemble…

Une ombre caché vit la scène et alla voir Mili pour lui parler, par la suite, Mili s'inquiéta…

Namina arriva alors, et l'ombre partit pour ne point être vue.

Namina : Vous êtes prêt ?  
>Ali-Baba s'empressa d'aller vers Namina et l'embrassa de toute ses forces.<br>Namina : A-Ali-Baba ?! Je te savait pas si entreprenant !

Ali-Baba la fit taire en l'embrassant un e deuxième fois.  
>Allajine finalisa ses bagages et alla sur le quai...<p>

Allajine : Je n'ai pas envie de partir... Enfin... Je n'ai plus envie...  
>Ali-Baba arriva, mais sans Namina.<br>Allajine : Ou est Na-Chan ?  
>Ali-Baba : Mili voulait lui parlait.<br>Hakuryuu : Ou est Rosa ?  
>Allajine : J'en sais rien.<p>

Rosa fit son apparition .  
>Rosa : Hey !<br>Sinbad : Rosa !  
>Rosa regarda Sinbad et lui parla alors (besoin de quelque information...)<br>Puis, Hakuryuu pris Rosa par derrière et la ramener vers lui.  
>Rosa : Ha-Hakuryuu !   
>Hakuryuu : Promet moi que nous nous reverrons.<br>Rosa : H-Hum !  
>Morgiana regardait alors la scène, comme attendrit, puis elle alla enlacer Rosa pour l'au revoir, car elles étaient devenue de très bonne amie.<br>Mili fit son apparition, et sans discussion, alla vers Rosa.  
>Allajine : Mili !<p>

Allajine alla directement l'embrasser, sans lui demander son avis, puis il l'enlaça de toute ses forces.  
>Rosa : Il est déjà temps ? Ou est Namina ?<br>Mili : Namina n'arrive pas à le supportait...  
>Rosa : J'ai eu du mal aussi...<br>Hakuryuu : Que ce passe t'il ?  
>Mili : Rosa... Vas y, je sais que tu en à envie...<p>

Rosa prit sous souffle puis embrassa fougueusement Hakuryuu.  
>Rosa : Voila, Tu peut à présent Mili...<br>Mili : *regarde tout le monde* Au revoir , et merci d'avoir était à nos côté  
>Allajine était en pleur, et détourna la tête.<p>

Tout d'un coup, une grande sphère de lumière fit son apparition, puis Mili et Rosa disparut.

Ali-Baba : On parlait de quoi ?  
>Allajine : J'en sais rien !<br>Ali-Baba : Allajine, t'a pleuré ?  
>Allajine : Quoi ? *touche ses joues* Ah oui O.O<br>Hakuryuu : J'ai un vague souvenir de ce séjour °-°  
>Sinbad : Pareil °-°<br>Morgiana resta sans rien dire, ayant la même sensation.  
>Ali-Baba : Booooon... On y va ? ^^<br>Tous : OUIIIII !

Et l'aventure continua ainsi...

Namina : Mi-Mili !  
>Rosa : Mili, je t'en supplie reviens à toi !<br>Rosa et Namina, en pleur, regardant une grande sphère qui entourée Mili, inconsciente...

...

A partir de maintenant on va passer à une deuxième saison, eh oui, c'est la fin de la première saison de Magi: The Hope of Magic!


	8. S2 Chapter 1

Enfin la saison 2 ! T^T

Eeeeh ~ Oui ! Vous avaient dû beaucoup attendre hein éè

Mais voili voilou ! La saison 2 !

Nous nous situons maintenant à la fin de la saison 2 de Magi, sauf que il y aura quelque changement que vous verrais ^^

….

Mili était dans une sphère luisante, inconsciente depuis quelque année…

Namina et Rosa aller la voir tous les jours, cependant, Mili n'avait pas besoin d'être nourris ou autre, aller savoir pourquoi ?

Les deux jeunes amies de la « capturée » était épuisée de cette situation, elles ne supportaient plus de voir leur amie ainsi…

Heureusement, si on peut le dire : elles avaient trouvaient une raison à l'état de Mili ! Mili était tout simplement sous le choc, ne pouvant supportait être loin de son aimé, et encore plus qu'il ne se souvient pas d'elle…

Mili avait bizarrement gardé la même apparence, rien n'avait changé, comme si son temps fut arrêtait…

Mais pendant ce temps, Allajine et compagnie, avaient finirent une aventure « épic » .

Allajine avait fini l'école, Ali-Baba d'être gladiateur et Morgiana avait fini son voyage, ils c'étaient retrouvaient comme le destin l'avait prévue… Cependant quelque chose trottait dans la tête de notre chère Magi préférait : Qui était cette jeune fille de ses rêves ?

Car il avait rêvé, encore et encore de Mili, sans savoir qui elle était, sans savoir où elle est et si elle existe… Il c'était mis à l'aimait sans savoir réellement pourquoi, comme si son destin s'accrochait à elle…

Ne comprenant pas tout et en ayant besoin d'un autre point de vue, il alla voir son meilleur ami : Ali-Baba.

Celui-ci leur avoua que lui aussi rêver d'une jeune fille, cependant ce n'était pas la même, Ali-Baba, lui, rêvait inconsciemment de Namina, tout comme Allajine rêvait de Mili.

Morgiana cependant rêvait de trois amies sans réel visages.

En pleine réflexion, ils se mirent à pensaient que trois jeunes filles avaient changeaient leur vie mais que pour on ne sait qu'elle raison ils ne s'en souvenaient pas.

En réfléchissant encore plus, ils comprirent que c'étaient quand Hakuryuu étaient parmi eux, et à leur avis, il devait en savoir plus sur la troisième fille.

Cependant ils étaient assez perturber, leur rêves paraissaient si réel…

Ils ne s'avèrent pas qu'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'un sort d'oubli pour que leur destins ne soit perturbé, que c'étaient pour leur protection que le sort en question à était lançait…

Mais Allajine s'en doutait quelque peu… Car il se souvenait à moitié d'une discussion qu'il est eu avec Mili, le soir avant leur départ, cependant ne sachant si tout cela était réel, il doutait.

Passons à Hakuryuu, qui rêvait lui aussi d'une jeune fille : Rosa, il rêvait d'un baiser partager sous un beau préau, près d'un lac qui reflétait le coucher de soleil qui luisait dans le ciel, d'une belle et douce jeune fille au main délicate et au regard d'une intensité qui le fit fondre, d'une tendresse infinie dans les gestes qui n'égalait la beauté de cette demoiselle qui le hantait chaque nuit, qui était-elle ? Pourquoi rêver-t-il de cela ? Est-ce que sa c'est vraiment passer ou est-ce juste un rêve beaucoup trop beau ? Trop de question sans réponse qui le rendait fou, mais il ne pouvait penser à tout cela, cette jeune fille le fit totalement oublier le sois disant amour qu'il eut pour Morgiana.

Nos chers héros avaient la tête plein de rêve qui était en réalité souvenir, sans savoir que c'est chères demoiselles à la beauté n'étant égal à toute les flammes du soleil, souffrait dans le silence d'une âme prisonnière de ses moments passé avec l'homme qui lui est destiné…

….

Enfin la deuxième saison de Magi : The Hope of Magic, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plait, comme vous avaient pu le constater : aucun dialogue, j'ai préférais faire ainsi pour ce début de nouvelle saison ! ^^


	9. S2 Chapter 2

Dans un silence complet, Rosa et Namina regardèrent Mili dans sa sphère, elles étaient assis sur un banc moelleux disposé dans un coin de la pièce, les deux jeunes filles, installaient l'une à côté de l'autre, restèrent muette devant l'immobilité de leur très chère amie.

C'est alors que Rosa, avec innocence, posa une question fatale.

Rosa : Tu penses qu'elle restera comme sa à jamais ?

Namina sentit son cœur se serrer, tant de temps passée ensemble... Mili était comme une sœur à ses yeux, une mystérieuse sœur mais une sœur tout de même...

Namina regarda Rosa qui se tenait à sa droite, lui caressa le haut de la tête et répondit avec un sourire des plus triste.

Namina : Je ne sais pas...

Rosa sentit à son tour une très grande tristesse en son cœur. Elle regarda Namina et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer sans le vouloir...

La jeune blonde pris alors la châtain dans ses bras, et la berça comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait.

« Allajine... »

…...

Ali-Baba, Morgiana et Allajine, se mirent assis sur un lit, tout les trois en cercle.

Allajine : Il faut retrouver Hakuryuu

Ali-Baba : Tu à entendue Kyougoku non ? Il est en entraînement.

Morgiana : Ali-Baba à raison...

Allajine : Mais ! ….

Ali-Baba ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer Allajine qui se mettait à pleurer, c'était assez fréquent c'est temps-ci.

Morgiana : Pourquoi n'iront pas le voir ? Cela ne coûte rien de le faire.

Ali-Baba : Nous risquerons de le déranger

Allajine : Cependant Ali-Baba-kun, ne pense-tu pas qu'il à aussi les même sorte de rêve ? Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait en savoir plus lui aussi !

Ali-Baba soupira, ils avaient raison.

Ali-Baba : D'accord, nous iront.

Allajine cria de joua et commença à faire ses affaires.

Ali-Baba : Pas maintenant !

Allajine : Maieuh !

Allajine fit la moue tout en boudant.

Puis, Sinbad rentra dans la chambre.

Sinbad : Y'a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir.

Allajine : Qui est-ce ?

Sinbad arbora un grand sourire.

Sinbad : Hakuryuu !

Les trois héros eurent un temps d'arrêt, puis ils se regardèrent et partirent en quatrième vitesse vers la salle ou l'on reçoit les inviter, et ils virent Hakuryuu, accompagner de Judal.

Les trois : Judal !

Judal : Je suis pas ici en mal.

Les trois se méfièrent, mais se dirent que de toute façons, si il venait à faire quelque chose de néfaste ils l'intercepteraient.

Hakuryuu : Dite... Vous aussi ? Vous... Faite des rêves ?

Allajine : Tu parles des filles ?

Hakuryuu : Des ? Je n'en rêve que d'une.

Morgiana : Est-elle châtain aux yeux rouges ?

Hakuryuu : Comment … ?!

Morgiana : Je rêve des trois.

Ils eurent un silence... Puis les cinq se posèrent sur un banc, dans le jardin, et ils parlèrent des rêves mystérieux qu'ils avaient fait c'est temps-ci.

Hakuryuu : Donc, on aurait connu ses jeunes filles, mais on les auraient oubliaient, c'est bien cela ?

Allajine : Oui, enfin... nous somme venue à cette conclusion

Hakuryuu : Sa m'a l'air plausible...

Ils continuèrent à discutaient et à faire des suggestions à propos de ces jeunes filles.

…...

Rosa : Hakuryuu me manque...

Namina : … Ali-Baba aussi...

Les deux soupirèrent en cœurs.

Rosa : La guerre est finie n'est-ce pas ?

Namina : Euh... oui ?

Rosa : Tu crois qu'on peut aller les voir ?

Namina : Je n'en sais rien... Si seulement Mili pouvaient être à nos côté... comme avant...

Rosa : Oui... Mais elle ne l'est pas...

Un silence de mort pesa entres les jeunes filles.

Namina : Je réfléchis

Rosa : Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça !

Namina : Tu te moque de moi ?

Rosa : Oui !

Rosa rit pendant que Namina lui lança un regard noir.

Elles se calmèrent…

Namina : C'est décidé, on va aller retrouver les autres.


	10. S2 Chapter 3

Rosa : Qu-quoi ?! T'es pas sérieuse ?

Namina : Si, je le suis énormément ! Mili est coincé dans cette sphère ! Seul Allajine peut la sauver !

Rosa : Oui mais... C'est vraie que je veux retrouver Hakuryuu à tout prix mais...

Namina : Ben justement, raison de plus pour aller les retrouver !

Rosa resta muette quelque temps...

Rosa : Tu à raison ! Allons-y !

Rosa et Namina se levèrent d'un saut et préparèrent leurs affaires pour partir retrouver les garçons qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis si longtemps

C'est alors qu'un long voyage se fit, enfin pas si long que sa en réalité, car elles savaient pertinemment qu'ils seraient à Sindoria dans le château de Sinbad.

Mais Rosa rester inquiète, Mili était dans sa sphère, seul, elle pouvait très bien se faire attaquer, ou même pire ! Elle pouvait se réveiller et partir pour les retrouver, et là sa serait juste la panique pour la retrouver ! Et surtout pour la santé de Mili qui ne savait pas que plusieurs années était passé.

Mais Namina allait l'air tellement déterminée que sa lui enlevée tous ses doutes. De plus, elle voulait tellement revoir Hakuryuu...

Quand elle fut arrivée devant le château, elles retinrent leur respirations, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles voulaient revoir Morgiana et compagnie.

C'est là que Allajine, Ali-Baba, Hakuryuu, Morgiana et Judal sortirent. Et Hakuryuu vit alors Rosa, et la reconnue de suite : C'était bien la fille dont il rêvait !

Hakuryuu arrêta alors les autres garçons et pointa du doigt les deux jeunes filles.

Ils courront alors vers elles.

Ali-Baba : Vous... Enfin... ***regarde Namina *** Toi... Je... Je te connais n'est-ce pas ?

Namina : Oui...

Allajine : Pourquoi vous êtes que deux ?

Rosa : Il se trouve que... notre amie est enfermée dans une sphère...

Allajine : Tu parles de la jeune fille dont je rêve ?

Rosa et Namina se tut instantanément, rien que de penser à Mili les avaient déprimée.

Rosa : Oui….

Hakuryuu regardait Rosa avec beaucoup d'intention, elle était… tellement belle que son cœur lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras…

Rosa regardait elle aussi Hakuryuu, les joues un peu roses, l'émotion de le retrouver…

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses tournerais de cette manière, je ne pouvais que souffrir de cette abominable vérité…

Cependant… Il… Il fait si sombre… J'ai froid et j'ai peur… Allajine ! Kagé ! Namina ! Rosa ! Les ami(e)s… Sauvais moi je vous en prie !

J'ai peur… J'ai si peur… Je vois des ombres au loin… Qu'est-ce donc ? Je sens… Je sens quelque chose… Qu'est-ce donc ? J'ai peur… J'ai si peur… Mais… Mais… Mais c'est du liquide ? C'est…. C'est du sang ?! J'ai peur, j'ai peur ! Sauvait moi ! »

Un cri strident fit place dans la salle, un cri pourtant sourd, un cri de la détresse de la jeune fille… Mili était en danger… Mais de quoi ?

~~~Au loin dans une salle sombre~~~

?: J'aime… entendre les cris de désespoir de mes victimes, cela résonne comme le chant des corbeaux, qu'elle merveille ! Oh oui ! Les cris sont si doux à mes oreilles ! Mourrait ! Mourrait ! Vous n'êtes que des déchets… Mais ne vous inquiété pas, votre mort sera lente et douloureuse…


	11. S2 Chapter 4

Chaque couple était dans une salle seule, le pauvre Judal était tout seul dans son coin avec Allajine à jouer aux échec et Morgiana qui regardait la scène en mode « Je m'en fou » .

Allajine : Je suis le seul qui n'a pas retrouver sa chérie….

Judal : Te plains pas, moi j'en ai pas :

Allajine : *rit* Si Mili aurait était la elle t'en aurait trouvé une !

Judal : Tu te rappelles enfin de comment elle était ?

Allajine : Oui, et c'était une tarée, mais elle était très gentille !

Judal : Tant mieux pour toi !

Allajine : *soupire* Judal alors….

~~Du côté de Ali-Baba et Namina~~

Ali-Baba : *rouge* A-alors euh… tu… tu es ma chérie ?

Namina : *encore plus rouge* O-oui

Ali-Baba : Pourquoi c'est si flou ?

Namina : Mili… à lancer un sort très fort, c'est déjà bien que vous vous souvenait de nos visages !

Ali-Baba : *grand sourire* On devait tous être fou amoureux alors

Namina : *rouge comme une tomate* h-hum

~~Du côté Hakuryuu et Rosa~~

Hakuryuu : Rosa n'est-ce pas ?

Rosa : Oui, c'est exact

Hakuryuu : Je me souviens, et je me souviens pas en même temps, vous avait parlait d'un sort…. Mais lequel ?

Rosa : Justement, c'est là où ça se complique. Mili est très puissante, mais on sait pas si c'est juste une grande mage ou autre chose, on sait que c'est pas un Magi, mais elle à autant de magie qu'elle veut, c'est un mystère !

Hakuryuu : C'est possible ?! Elle doit être un Magi !

Rosa : Non, tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle disait être le « familier » d'Allajine.

Hakuryuu : Familier ?

Rosa : Je suis autant perdue que toi. Mais son sort consister que vous nous oublier, pour toujours….

Hakuryuu : Qu ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Rosa : Elle disait… qu'on avait déjà trop changé votre destin.

Hakuryuu : hm…. Le destin hein ? Comment peut-elle savoir si elle le change ou pas ?

Rosa : Je ne sais… Mili… ne nous dit jamais rien sur qui elle est… Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle est très puissante, connait le destin et son nom : Mili Susjé

Hakuryuu fit de grands yeux et se leva de sa chaise d'un bond.

Rosa : Que ce passe-t-il ?

Hakuryuu : Appelle les autres !

Rosa : Eh ?

Rosa et Hakuryuu sorta de la salle, Hakuryuu cria de se rassembler au plus vite, tout le monde vint alors près de nos deux Magi qui jouaient au échec.

Judal : Notre partie…

Allajine : On finira plus tard !

Judal : Aye~, Hakuryuu, pourquoi tu nous à rassembler ?

Hakuryuu : Susjé !

Judal : Pourquoi tu parles de-

Hakuryuu : Mili Susjé ! La fille que rêve Allajine ! C'est elle !

Judal : Elle était morte non ?

Hakuryuu : Pas d'après la légende !

Ali-Baba : Oooooye ! Qu'elle légende ?

Judal : La famille Susjé, une famille de Dieux abattue par le Roi de tous les Diables de tous les univers.

Allajine : Pourquoi il a fait ça?

Judal : C'était leur oncle, d'après la légende, c'est car il voulait la fille : Mili Susjé, mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

Allajine : Pourquoi vouloir la tuer ?

Hakuryuu : D'après la légende, Mili devait devenir la Reine de tous les dieux et de tous les diables de tous les univers.

Ali-Baba : Euh…. Et elle est quoi maintenant ?

Hakuryuu : D'après la légende, sa serait la Déesse de tous les Dieux et Déesse de tous les univers possible, et quand je dis univers, je parle aussi des dimensions.

Tout le monde (sauf Judal), regarde Hakuryuu avec de grand yeux.

Allajine : Et comment tu sais ça ?

Hakuryuu : C'est une légende précieuse au pays de Ko.

Morgiana : Pourquoi ?

Hakuryuu : Kouen pensée que un jour Mili reviendrais et fera de Ko le royaume le plus puissant. Et fit d'elle un Dieu vénéré pour attirer son attention.

Ali-Baba : Kouen ? Mais la légende est récente alors ?

Judal : Exact ! Elle date de seulement 13ans.

Allajine : 13ans ?!

Hakuryuu : Elle avait 5ans quand ça c'est passé, dans un sens…

Allajine : Oui… Elle avait 16ans quand je l'ai rencontré… Donc maintenant elle en a 18 n'est-ce pas ?

Namina : Euh… pas…

Rosa : Vraiment…

Namina : Car vous voyait….

Rosa : Elle à pas grandit…

Ali-Baba : Comment ça ?

Rosa et Namina se regardèrent, puis Rosa s'avança.

Rosa : En fait elle est dans une sphère, comme on l'a déjà dit. Mais elle n'a pas grandi. Elle à pas changer. Son temps c'est arrêter, donc dans la logique….

Namina : Elle a encore 16ans.

Allajine : Faut qu'on réfléchisse… Il doit bien avoir un moyen de la réveiller ?

Rosa : Un baiser de prince charmant ? *rit*

Namina : *s'empêche de rire* On n'est pas dans un conte de fée !

Rosa : Désolé. *reprend son calme*

Tout le monde les regardèrent bizarrement, puis repris la discussion comme si de rien était.

Namina : Je pense que seul Allajine peut la libéré.

Allajine : Pourquoi ?

Rosa : Car… On à découvert que si elle c'était auto-séquestré, c'était car elle supportait pas de ne pas être auprès de toi.

Allajine : *rougis* o-oh, j-je vois *rougis encore plus*

Namina : Le mieux sa serait de les emmenaient la bas !

Rosa : Très bonne idée !

Et tout le monde prit leur affaire (oui, oui, même Judal !) et partirent vers la ou était enfermée notre chère, déesse ? C'est quelque chose que nous verrons par la suite !

~~Du côté de Mili~~

« Aider moi…. Je vous en supplie… Je n'en peux plus…. Allajine ! »

Désolé du gros retard pour ce chapitre, je n'avais pas trop trop l'inspiration au départ.

J'ai tout de même fait un chapitre plus long, 1000 mots au lieu de 600 comme d'habitude.

On découvre un peu plus l'histoire de Mili, mais est-ce réellement la bonne ?

Vous verraient, mais pour l'instant je m'excuse encore de cette horrible retard !


	12. S2 Chapter 5

Pour ceux qui pensent que ma fanfic part en cacahuète, c'est faux. Si vous pensait, c'est que vous avait pas fait attention aux détails~

Sur le chemin pour aller jusqu'à chez Mili, Rosa interrompit le silence de mort, par une réflexion pertinente.

Rosa : Attendaient, y'a un truc pas logique.

Ali-Baba : Comment ça ?

Rosa : Pourquoi Mili ne pouvait utiliser la magie QUE si Allajine lui demander ? Si elle serait une déesse, et aussi puissante, elle n'aurait pas à lui obéir ?

Namina : Maintenant que tu le dit…. Si elle serait aussi puissante, pourquoi le sort s'estompe ?

Rosa : Peut-être que… Mili n'est pas ce qu'on pense ?

Hakuryuu : Tu veux dire que Mili n'est pas Mili ?

Rosa : Si ! Mili est Mili, mais Mili n'est pas la Mili qu'on croit être.

Ali-Baba : Je ne comprends pas…

Allajine : Mili serait la Mili d'une autre Dimension ?

Hakuryuu : Mais… dans la légende Mili serait Déesse de tous les univers ET dimensions

Rosa : Les légendes sont erronées, généralement.

Morgiana : Mili ne peut pas être une déesse alors ?

Rosa/Namina : Impossible !

Judal : Mais alors elle est quoi ?

Rosa : Sa, on ne sait pas

Namina : Ouais !

Morgiana : Mais, une chose est sûre, elle a un rapport avec Allajine.

Rosa : Exact !

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à Mili…

Allajine : Mili…. Mili ! MILI !

Allajine se mit à courir vers la sphère, les souvenirs revenant de plus en plus, il se mit à pleurait de désespoir.

Tout le monde regarda la scène en silence. Allajine était perdue… ne voulant que la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

« Sauve-moi »

Allajine/Judal : Vous avaient entendu ?

Tous : Non.

« Magis, je vous en prie…. »

Allajine/Judal : Elle parle !

Tous : Mais vous raconter quoi encore ?!

« Allajine, je t'en supplie…. »

Judal : Ah, elle t'appelle toi.

Allajine : Aide-moi.

Judal : Dans tes rêves

Allajine regarda Judal, puis, comme le chat botté dans Schrek, lui fit les yeux suppliant.

Judal : *soupir* Ok ok le chaton, je vais t'aider !

Allajine fit un grand sourire.

Ali-Baba : Ils sont amis ou ennemis ?

Hakuryuu : Ben… tu sais… ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient logique.

Namina : C'est clair !

C'est alors que les deux Magis écouta attentivement la voix qu'eux seuls entendaient, et commença à briller, Judal d'une lumière noir, et Allajine d'une couleur blanche.

La sphère fondue alors, Mili tomba, rattraper ensuite par Allajine, elle resta évanouis quelque temps.

Maintenant posée sur un lit douillet, elle se réveilla.

Tout le monde sauta de joie, et Judal et Morgiana se regarda comme si les autres étaient des fous.

Mili : allajine….

Allajine la prit dans ses bras.

Allajine : Je suis la…

Mili : Je me dois de vous rendre vos souvenirs…

Tout le monde se tut, Mili se mit assis sur le bord du lit, et commença une incantation, tous se souvinrent alors.

Allajine : Mili… Qui es-tu réellement ? Est tu…. La déesse de la légende ?

Mili regarda Allajine avec attention, puis ria de tout son cœur, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre.

Mili : C'est une blague non ? Oh non Allajine… Je ne suis pas une déesse !

Tout le monde regarda Mili avec insistance, comme pour lui dire d'approfondir sa pensée.

Mili : Ce n'est pas la peine ! Je ne vous dirais pas qui je suis, mais ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis de très près en rapport avec les Magis ! Et que la « Mili » que vous avait cru que je suis, est dans une autre dimension !

Donc voilà, vous savaient plus de chose.


End file.
